titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron "Camo" Basil
Appearance :Aaron has an average athletic build, being well-toned. He has short blond hair. Clothing :Aaron wears blue jeans and usually a white sleeveless shirt. Personality :Aaron is arrogant. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses :Aaron suffers from over-thinking his abilities and tends to try and do more than he is actually capable of. Relationships Emily and Bastion :Aaron is half-siblings with Emily and Bastion. Though they'd never been close, they all came to say goodbye to their dying mother. After a wish ended up placing all three siblings' consciousnesses in the same body, Aaron now has no choice but to interact with his half-siblings on a constant basis. Isabella Grays :Isabella is Aaron's mother. Though Aaron didn't help take care of her during her last years, he did come to visit her on her deathbed. History Backstory ---- :Bastion "Guillotine" Grays, Aaron Basil, and Emily "Rose" Weathers are all half-siblings, sharing the same mother. They took the last names of their fathers as their own to differentiate themselves from one another, and because Emily and Aaron had left home. They had never been close while growing up. :When they finally reunited, it was because the siblings' mother was dying. Bastion had tried to care for her, but her health deteriorated with no help from his half-siblings. :On the day she died, she told them, "I will not be alive come morning. I want you three to sleep in the same room tonight." :Before she died, she saw a shooting star and, hoping against hope, made a wish on her deathbed. Her wish was for her children to be closer. :The next morning, Aaron was shaken awake by his brother Bastion. He, his brother, and sister all looked transparent. :Aaron was as startled by their transparent bodies as his siblings. But when they went over to a mirror, only Bastion was visible. Aaron watched as Emily stepped forward and disappeared into Bastion's body. Then she appeared in his place. Aaron did the same, stepping into Emily's body, resulting in him appearing in place of Emily. :Aaron felt Bastion pushing on his mind and let him pass. Bastion appeared and was startled. :"What is going on?!" he said. :He heard his siblings talking in his mind. They were all confused. :Eventually, they were put in an asylum. But when they finally got control of their position and the powers they soon found they had, they decided to join the Titans. :They were horrified at the Brotherhood's destruction of the Titan Towers and arrived at one of the towers in time to see a fellow Titan be captured and hauled away. They also witnessed the seizing of the South Tower and the abandonment of the West Tower. :After the West Tower was abandoned, the siblings went into hiding. They searched for more Titans but had no luck. With one final hope, the siblings made their way to the East Tower. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Camouflaged Category:Geomancers Category:Impact Absorption Category:Shared Body Category:Titans Together